Taken
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: Bella's life is seemingly perfect, with her loving parents and adoring friends. However, her life suddenly gets turned upside down when she gets taken away from her life. Kidnapped and alone, Bella makes it her mission to find her way back home. But, will she make it?
1. Taken Prologue

**A/n: okay I know ive said numerous times that I WAS NOT going to start another story until I was finished with the old ones. Well… (: I just had a REALLY good idea for a story and I wanted to get my thoughts down and see the reactions to it. So after reading this, PLEASE review and tell me if it is a hit or miss, kay? (; hahaha so read and review! Thanks everyone! (:**

**~rosalie3**

**PROLOUGE!**

Bella's POV

As I stepped out form the thick forest onto the familiar gravel road, I let out a huge sigh of relief. It had been forever since I was home. The day I was taken was still so strong in my memory. The smell of the stew on the stove top. Heading out in the rain with Edward to go to the store. The man who began talking to me in the aisle. The clerk checking me out. Walking out of the store to Edward's car. The hand that clasped over my mouth to stop any scream. Roughly being thrown into the back of a car, handcuffed to the seat. Edward running towards the car. The fight. Screaming. Edward falling to the ground. The man driving away with me as I stared out the back window at Edward's still form, lying on the ground. Darkness.

I shook the memories out of my head, as that was a day I did not want to relive. Instead I started focusing on the positives of running away from _him_ and returning home. I couldn't wait to see mom and dad. I knew they would be ecstatic. I knew Alice would fall into my arms crying, and I would also cry as I held her tiny form. Then there was Edward. My Edward. The look on his face the last time I saw him was the strongest thing in my memory- it was a look full of fury, frustration, longing, fear, and love. I knew my kidnapping had to be very hard on him, as he swore he would always protect me. I smiled at the thought of my family and friends, and I started walking westward along the road. Even though I knew where I was, I was still a few miles from home, and there was going to be a long walk ahead of me. I really should have walked along the edge of the forest- it would have been safer to be shaded by the trees. However, I had made the choice between safety and swiftness, and I knew that with my clumsiness, walking along the gravel would take a much shorter time. I knew I needed to move fast, so I opted for the paved road.

I was walking for a few more minutes before my mind began to wander back to _him. _I wondered how long he had been knocked out for, or even if he was still asleep. I wondered if he realized that I was missing. I wondered if he would some looking for me. That last thought brought chills to my skin, and I shuddered in the light fall breeze. My only hope was that he had still not noticed my absence. If he indeed knew I was gone? Well, let's just say I need to begin walking a bit faster.

As I walked a bit further, I was overcome with the feeling that I wasn't alone, that there was someone watching me. Someone following my every movement. I felt a chill of fear down my spine, and I forced myself to muster up enough courage to peek over my shoulder. As I turned though, I was filled with relief as the only thing I saw was a small squirrel sitting at the base of a tree. I relaxed some, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was there. A few more minutes passed and I again looked over my shoulder, and again, nothing was there. After the second time of nothing I really relaxed and I smiled as I took more steps toward my destination. It was then that I heard the crunch of the leaves. I immediately looked down, only to see that there we no leaves under my foot. I stopped, frozen with fear, as I heard another loud crunch. Slowly, I looked over my shoulder for the third time, and then my body began to rake with sobs. He was there, following me by about 20 feet. I met his eyes, and an evil smile spread across his lips.

"Silly girl." He said in a drunk, raspy voice, "You can't get away from me that easily."


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Bella POV

"Mom? Where's the salt?" I asked, as I frantically searched the cabinets.

"Oh, Gosh Darn! I used the end of it today! I was going to get more when I went to the store tomorrow. I forgot we would need it for the stew!" she answered, slapping her forehead. I laughed. It was just like my mother to be so clueless and forget that salt was pretty much a basic ingredient in every meal, let alone stew.

"It's okay, I'll just run to the store real quick." I said as I grabbed my house keys and threw on my coat.

"It's raining, I'll drive." Edward said as he jumped from the kitchen chair he was occupying. I looked at him and laughed.

"It's only drizzling, you're that eager to drive, huh?" I giggled. He smiled my favorite crooked smile as he knew I was right. Edward had just gotten a new Volvo and it was his new favorite toy. I laughed at his eagerness, but actually welcomed the offer, as my truck was currently in the shop. Edward was my best friend, and honestly my soon to be boyfriend. He, his twin sister Alice, and I hung out every single night.

"You know Bella, you could at least say thank you!" he joked.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, as we rushed out to his car. Edward and I were so comfortable together- I could tell him anything. I often tried with Alice, but she wasn't as good a listener as her twin. He and I just really understood each other. It was for this reason that I was absolutely terrified when he had asked me out on a date. We had been friends since preschool, and I couldn't imagine doing something that might ruin the friendship. However after much convincing from Alice, and even Rosalie, I finally agreed. Now, things were better than ever, and I was happier than I had ever been. We had only been on three dates and nothing was official, but we were both very happy with the thought of a possible romance. I still didn't understand how I got so lucky. Edward was the definition of perfect. He was tall and muscular, and pretty pale like everyone in this tiny town. He had a mess of perfect bronze hair atop his head, and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Not only was he beautiful on the outside, but he was even more beautiful on the inside, and I was truly falling for him.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked in his velvet voice as we pulled up to the store.

"Nah I'll only be a few minutes. You can time me. I bet you a dollar I will be back within 6 minutes?" I challenged. He smiled.

"Oh you're on. I know how you get with grocery shopping- you always try to find the best deal."

"It's only salt, what kind of deals are even possible?" I laughed as I leaned over to peck him on the cheek. Then I got out of the car and carefully jogged to the door, as I wasn't the most coordinated person on the planet. As I walked into the store I was thankful that Edward drove because the rain was starting to fall a bit harder. I smiled again at the sheer thought of Edward as I grabbed the salt and started heading for the cashier. As I got in line behind an older woman, I remembered we were also out of my yogurt I ate for breakfast. I looked at my watch- only two minutes had passed so I still had time. I sighed, and went to get it.

"Hello." said a raspy voice beside me as I debated on which flavor to buy. I looked up into flat blue eyes in a tan face, so clearly someone not from around here. The man was tall, most likely above 6 feet, and had longer wavy blonde hair, tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was very well built and very attractive, and I guessed somewhere in his early twenties.

"Hi." I squeaked, simply out of politeness.

"You know, the strawberry mango is the best." He said. I nodded, not wanting to talk, even though he was wrong as the best flavor was definitely pomegranate. I quickly grabbed the first few yogurts I saw and walked away, relaxing when he was out of my sight. I didn't know what, but something really seemed off about the guy. I made my way back to the checkout, and found myself behind two other people. I sighed and looked at my watch- I only had a two minutes, surely I would lose the bet now. Luckily however the people in front of me only had one thing each, so the line moved fast, and I still had 36 seconds left. I smiled and quickly headed for the door.

Suddenly, after I hadn't even taken five steps outside the door, a rough hand clasped over my mouth. I wanted to scream, but I had no idea what was even happening. I quickly realized that I was being dragged to a car- a car in the opposite direction from Edward's. I glanced up from under my hood to peer at my captor, and a sinking feeling spread throughout me as I realized it was the blonde man from before. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I was thrown into the back on a black car, hitting my head. Everything was blurry for a moment, but I regained sight in time to see the man handcuff my wrist to the seat and slam my door. I tried to scream as his hand was no longer over my mouth, but no sound came out of my mouth. I watched as he quickly jogged around the car to the driver's seat, but just as he was about to get in another form jumped on him. I quickly realized that it was Edward, coming to my rescue. More tears began to fall at the thrill of seeing him, but as the two began to fight I knew I needed to do something. I began to frantically search for something to break the handcuffs, but I found nothing. I was gasping with fright and I looked up from my search to check on the fight outside the window. Suddenly, the blonde man pulled something from his pocket, and shoved it into Edward's side- a knife. I screamed bloody murder as I watched him slowly pull the knife out, it thickly coated in a red liquid. Edward screamed too, as he fell towards the ground, clutching at his abdomen. The man then jumped into the car and began driving away. I turned in my seat, screaming and thrashing wildly, to look back at Edward lying still on the ground. The blood was pouring out of him, mixing with the water from the now heavy rain. I sent out a silent prayer that no matter what happened to me, Edward would be okay. As the man turned a corner I lost sight of Edward, and a part of me was ripped away. That part was left lying the on the ground, bleeding, next to Edward. I cried harder than I ever had, and screamed bloody murder, shouting profanities that I never used at my captor. He simply chuckled darkly, before turning in his seat to slap my across the face. The force from the blow caused my head to knock against the window, and slowly sleep came over me. Edward was the last thing on my mind as I welcomed the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: The Moon

Edward POV

"They still haven't found any leads. They have no idea where she is." I heard a soft voice say. I didn't recognize it at first, but finally I realized it was Renee, Bella's mother.

"What?! But, but- they have to find her!" a chime like voice- Alice- said as she broke into sobs.

"Don't worry Renee, we'll find her." I heard my mom say. "And Alice, calm down honey, everything will be okay." I was surprised at the strength my mother's voice held.

"I hope Esme. I can't live without my babygirl. But- but what if we never find her?" Renee cried out.

"Don't talk or even think that way! We will get Bella back." My mom said. At the sound of Bella's name, I heard the beeps of the heart monitor speed up. It was quiet for a minute.

"Edward." I heard my Dad's calm voice. "Edward I know you're awake. C'mon now, open your eyes." He coaxed. I slowly cracked open my eyes to see a bright light, which caused me to immediately snap my eyes closed once more. I groaned. It was too bright. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was comfortable in the darkness.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's small voice say. She sounded so broken. I hated to hear her like that. I sighed, and once again slowly opened my eyes. Once I adjusted to the brightness, I looked around to see that almost everyone was there. My parents were standing above me on either side of my bed. Emmett was in the chair next to me with Rose sitting on the arm, and across the room Jasper sat in the other chair with Alice curled up in his chest. Renee stood against the wall with Charlie right next to her, one hand holding hers, the other on his radio. As I looked around I realized that on each of their faces I saw fear, worry, and pain. All the girls had tearstained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice dry and raspy.

"Do you not remember anything?" My dad asked gently. I tried to think. Then immediately I remembered Bella kissing me on the cheek. Me laughing that I was going to win the bet. Watching him grab her and drag her away. Bella screaming. Him shoving her into a car. Me attacking him. Bella screaming. Him stabbing me. Falling to the ground, hitting my head. The car driving off. Bella screaming. Two men and a woman rushing towards me under umbrellas, trying to stop the blood. The flashing lights of an ambulance. Blackness.

"Bella." I said. It wasn't a question, it was an answer.

"Yes. Edward sweetie, she was kidnapped. We don't know where she is." My mother's words confirmed my worst fear.

"No!" I shouted as I sat up in my bed. An immense pain shot through my abdomen. I yelped and clutched my side, but I continued to try and stand. I had to get to Bella.

"Edward, stop!" my Dad shouted at me, grabbing my arm. I didn't care, I continued to fight. It took my dad, Emmett, and Charlie to finally restrain my desperate thrashing. Finally, I was forced back into my bed. Once they pushed me down, I gave up. The minute of my despair had really tired me out, and I groaned at my weakness. I then slowly took stock of everything that hurt. My head was throbbing and of course I had severe pain in my midsection. My ankle also hurt pretty badly, and every inch of me was sore. I groaned, and then looked at Charlie.

"When I was coming to I heard Renee say you had no leads?" I asked. He sighed.

"Edward, my teams and I have been working nonstop to find her. We even have the help of the Seattle Police Department. The problem is, is that we don't have anywhere to start. We don't even know who took her."

"What about the people who saved me? I remember two guys and a woman." Charlie shook his head.

"No, they have no idea. They just assumed you had been carjacked. But with your car still there and Bella missing, we realized what had happened." He said, and I nodded.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days sweetie. It's Tuesday." My mom answered. I sighed, and reached up to run my hand through my hair like I always did. My mom called it my nervous tick. However, I found my head was wrapped up in gauze- I must've hit it pretty hard. So that was what the headache was from.

"Edward, I have to ask. Did you try and fight who took her?" My dad spoke. I looked at him and nodded. My dad shook his head.

"Yeah bo!" Emmett chuckled beside me. I smiled- it was Emmett who had taught me how to fight.

"How bad am I?" I asked my dad, seeing his discomfort when I said I fought.

"Well," he sighed, "You have seven stiches on the back of your head; you had a severe concussion and slipped into a slight coma. You suffered severe blood loss from being stabbed in the stomach, and it will be uncomfortable and difficult to eat for a while. We gave you 5 blood transfusions, but your body will still be extremely weak for a while from the trauma it experienced. Your ankle is also twisted, so you won't be able to put pressure on that for a few more days. Finally you just have severe bruising and a few cuts all over your body."

"Also, you have a wicked cool black eye!" Emmett said, holding up a mirror. I smiled- he was right. My reflection scared me at first, as I looked pretty tough with the black eye and the cut across my forehead. It wasn't my eye or the cut that scared me though; it was the look of emptiness inside my eyes. Like the only important thing in my life was gone. I stared back at my empty green eyes for a few more seconds before I couldn't bear to look any longer, and I shoved the mirror away. I sighed yet again, trying to stop the tears that really wanted to escape. Bella was gone. I squeezed my eyelids shut, but then a number popped into my head. My eyes flew open.

"Wait- Charlie- you said you have absolutely no leads?"

"None." He replied, saddened yet again by the fact.

"WX7 Y2Z4." I said, flashing a brilliant smile, as I silently praised my photographic memory.

"What? Edward what are you talking about?" My mom asked. She looked at my dad. "You don't think the head injury had any long term effects do you?" she whispered. I laughed.

"No mom I'm fine. That's the guy's license plate number. WX7 Y2Z4. He had a black Suzuki Forenza." I explained. Charlie smiled and quickly wrote down this new information.

"You actually remember so quickly? I thought you would be a bit foggy for a while because of the head injury. Well that is just great though, you're healing very rapidly." My dad smiled, as he grabbed the clipboard with my papers and began writing.

"Do- do you remember him?" Renee asked me quietly. I looked at her. She looked so broken, and the look in her eyes was the same one I saw in my own.

"Yeah. He was tall; I would guess around 6'2. He had really bright blue eyes and he had long blonde hair in a ponytail, and then some stubble. He was built too- bigger than me, but nowhere near Emmett's size. Then he was really tan, compared to everyone else in Forks." I said. The mood in the room shifted at this new information, and things became lighter because now at least there was hope. After that, everything became a blur. Charlie got an artist to come in to draw the man I described, and after about 2 hours the artist and I managed to pull together a sketch of his exact look alike. I was also interviewed by two private investigators who asked mainly about the small details of the kidnapping. Most of their questions I was easily able to answer, but I became so angered at the few that slipped my mind. My mom tried then to force feed me, but the thought of food made me sick and I couldn't hold anything down, so finally I ended up drinking a smoothie. It was 4 P.M. when I woke up from my coma, and by 9:45 I was already fighting my eyelids. I had to stay awake and help. I needed to get my Bella back.

"Edward." My dad said, gently touching my shoulder as I tried to listen to the conversation. "Edward you need to get some sleep." I looked up at him. He looked exhausted as well, as he, my mother, and Charlie had never left my side today.

"No I think you need to get some sleep." I jokingly said.

"I'll get sleep when you do." He smiled back at me.

"No Dad, I can't sleep. Not when I know she's not okay. I need to stay up and help."

"Edward you have helped so much today. But right now the way you can help most is by going to sleep so you can heal quicker. Now go to sleep or I will give you medication to make you sleep." He threatened. I sighed and rolled over onto my side- I knew he wasn't kidding. However, sleep evaded me- I was facing the windows staring at the moon. Bella loved the moon, and once she told me that whenever she felt lonely or missed anyone, she would just stare at the moon because it was one thing that could connect her to anyone anywhere. I then smiled and told her to look at the moon when she missed me, and I would do the same thing. I wasn't just looking at the moon now; I was looking at our moon. Bella was out there, and she was still breathing. I don't know how, but by looking at the moon I had a feeling in my gut that I was right. I had no idea how many miles were between us, but looking at the moon right then and there I had never felt closer to her. My mom then began rubbing soothing circles on my back and I realized my cheeks were damp with tears. I brushed them away, embarrassed because I never cried, but the tears kept falling. Finally I felt a tingling feeling throughout my body and I realized my dad had put sleep medication into my IV. I didn't care however, because it helped me fall quickly into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

Bella POV

I was kidnapped. It really happened. Just thinking it was crazy. I've always heard of people being kidnapped. I just never thought it would be me. I mean, I come from such a small town where everyone knows everyone. My father was a police chief. I never thought this was possible for a girl like me. The thing that frightened me most however, was that even though you heard of some miraculous stories of kidnapping victims being found, that was only the minority. The majority never returned home, alive at least. That thought frightened me to the point that I just lay there with my eyes closed. I was afraid to open them and face reality. I heard gentle breathing from across the room, so I knew he was there. Maybe if he thought I was still asleep then he wouldn't hurt me. Sadly, I was always a bad actress, and as soon as my heart rate picked up I knew that he knew I was awake. Just as this realization came to me, I suddenly felt a hand slap my face. My eyes flew open- and they became locked onto his.

"What is your name?" he asked. I didn't reply, but I just stared at him. Why should I reply? I didn't owe him anything. However, it was the wrong choice because he reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair. "God dammit- when I ask you a question you answer it. Now, what is your name?"

"Claire." I blurted out without thinking. I was happy I had lied though. There was a small part of me that told me to lie because if I was ever lucky enough to make it home, I knew that if I told him my real name I would always hear his voice no matter who said it. And I didn't want to live the rest of my life with that torture. Plus Claire seemed to work, as Alice had always told me I looked like a Claire.

"Well Claire, I'm James." He said, putting a name to the face that would haunt my memories forever.

"Why?" I squeaked out. He laughed.

"Because my bitch of a girlfriend just moved out and I needed someone to cook, clean, and keep me company." He said, moving a piece of hair that had fallen into my face back behind my ear. "Besides, I thought having a pretty little girl like you would be fun." He said, as he leaned in a kissed me. I tried pushing him away, but he assumed I wanted more, so he shoved his tongue further down my throat and jumped on top of me. His left hand got tangled in my hair as his right somehow managed to rip off my shirt and begin groping me. It was then that I just shut down. I stopped fighting. I stopped thinking. I just stopped everything. I just lay there- motionless. He soon got mad that I wasn't enjoying myself like he was, so he punched me across the face, knocking me back into unconsciousness.

When I awoke for the second time, it was dark outside. I looked down and realized that I was completely naked. Fear then spread throughout me- what had he done to me? I looked around the small room I was in. All that was there was a dresser, a bed, and a nightstand with a small lamp on it, and then there were two doors. I slowly got up as my entire body ached, and waddled over to one of the doors. It was locked. I sighed and went to the other- a bathroom. I sighed in relief and jumped into a warm shower. When I was finished I walked over to the small dresser and was surprised to see it filled with clothes. However, I was quickly saddened as I realized all the clothes inside were either tight, or tiny. I sighed and dug around inside, before I finally found a pair of yoga pants and a looser crop top. As I threw them on, I saw it. A window. I shrieked in delight as I ran to it, only to find that I was on the third story. My joy quickly faded and I sat back on the small bed, crying for the next few hours.

Edward POV

It's been a month since she has been missing. It was hopeful in the beginning, as my information I provided in the hospital brought on a few leads. However, the police had found nothing. There was no sign or even a whisper about her whereabouts. As more time continued to pass, hope began to quickly fade away. And I did too.

"Edward, we will get her back." Alice's voice broke me out of my spell. I looked up from the piano I sat behind without playing into her eyes. My eyes then began to fill with tears.

"What if we're too late?" I asked, as the tears that seemed so often now began to fall. Alice cried then too, jumping onto my lap and throwing her small arms around my neck.

"Edward, you and I both know we're not. Bella is a fighter, and she won't give up. We won't either." She said. I nodded and just hugged my twin crying until the shrill ring of the telephone sounded. Someone else answered, and we just sat there, waiting. After a minute Emmett burst into the room.

"He was sighted! Someone saw him!" He said excitedly. We both jumped up and followed him downstairs, Alice skipping behind a running Emmett, and me trying to keep up with my crutches.

"What happened?" I asked my dad.

"Charlie just called. The man who took her was seen in Seattle. Police were called and are currently chasing him down." He said. At his words, we all looked around at each other smiling. This could be it; we could be getting Bella back. We then sat for a while in silence, everyone praying. After twenty minutes of silence the phone rang again, and my mom jumped up to answer it. As she began talking, my heart jumped into my throat. However my mother soon began to cry, and at that second my heart was crushed yet again.

"Renee, I'll be right over." She said hanging up the phone. Then she turned to us and quietly said. "They lost him." She then grabbed her keys and rushed out the door, taking the last bit of hope I had with her. We were so close, but yet so far.

Bella POV

4 months now. 4 months had passed since my kidnapping. In those few months I had broken seven bones and had been beaten almost to the point of death. He had even taken the most pure part of my being- my virginity. After the first time he continued to rape me, almost as if I was his little doll. I was his toy. He does it so often now that I barely even pay any attention anymore. I don't remember any time except the very first. It was late at night, and I had only been there for about a month. I was lying in the bed he had given me in my tiny room, but I could not fall asleep because I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. It was then that he came into my room, so drunk that the smell was overbearing to me.

"Claire!" he shouted out. "Come to daddy!"

"No! James please no, stop it!" I cried. He just laughed and forced his mouth onto mine like he had done so many times before. This time however when he broke the kiss for air I pulled my hand back and snapped it forward to connect with his face. Sadly it caused him little pain, but caused me to sprain my hand. He laughed at my attempt and then grabbed my hands and tied my wrists to the bed post. After I was tied up, he began slowly cutting off my clothes with a pocket knife, allowing it to pierce my skin in some places. He laughed as my blood slowly began to stain the sheets, and I screamed more than I ever had as he began to brutally beat me once more. I thought he was going to kill me that night. Instead he did something much worse- he climbed on top of me.

"Remember sweetheart, I own you." He said, speaking each word slowly and carefully so it would register forever in my brain. Then he thrust himself forward, and I lost myself. After a while of the torture he finally climbed off of me, satisfied. I however, had never felt less myself than in that moment. He then walked out of the room, leaving me bloody, naked, and sobbing. I was left tied up for 5 days, and within those days he continued to damage me even more- a feat I had thought impossible. But everytime I thought he had completely broken me, I was wrong, because he would just come back and break me even more. Finally on the fifth day after he was done raping me for who knows what time, he reached up and snatched the handcuffs from my wrist. At first I didn't believe he had let me go, and I just lay there. But then I slowly brought my arms down from above me, cradling them into my chest. I thought that because he let me go that he was just going to kill me then. At that point I would have welcomed death gracefully. I was sure that even if I died and ended up in hell, it was still better than where I was now. Instead he just pulled me up from the position I was sprawled in on the bed into a sitting position. He looked me dead in the eye. There was no hint of guilt or sadness within him, only hunger. Then he smiled and kissed me again, only it was gentle, a kiss that surprised me. It was almost like the kiss of a lover, and that thought frightened me.

"There Claire. Now you'll never leave. You'll be mine forever." He spoke softly as he pulled away. He stood up and sauntered over to the door. He reached out to turn the handle, and he opened the door. I looked into the hall behind him, wanting so badly to leave the confines of this room and have at least some freedom. He seemed to read my mind though as he softly spoke. "Tomorrow you will be allowed to leave your room. However, I will have a list of chores for you to do and dinner must be made as well. I have more instructions later. For tonight darling, simply rest." The door slammed behind him, and I wanted more than anything to break into tears and cry. However none would come, it was almost as if I had no tears left to cry. I sat there for quite some time before I finally laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Now looking back at the memory, I felt even more pity for myself, as so much more had happened. Each time I thought the worst was over, but then he would always return. I sighed and rolled over in my bed, facing the window. Immediately my eyes landed on the moon. Looking at the moon caused me to begin thinking about Edward. I was wondering where he was, what he was doing. I wondered if he thought of me as much as I thought of him. It was often times that during the torture I would just think of him and somehow I knew things would be okay. Someday, I hoped, I could really be happy. I could escape this hell hole. But Edward was perfect, not only was he beautiful, he had a perfectly pure soul. I was falling for him before I came here, and I think some part of him was falling for me as well. However even if I ever returned there was no way he would ever want me that way again. I was broken, destroyed. He would surely find someone much better. I could only hope that he would care about me somewhat so that I could stay a friend. I needed Edward in my life and since I knew he would never want me, friendship was my only choice. I closed my eyes and a single tear rolled down my cheek. What if I never say Edward again? The thought was simply unbearable. I knew I had to fight, as hard as I could, to make it back to him, to everyone back home really. I had to get back for Mom, Dad, Alice… I wonder if they were even still looking for me. I don't really care though, if they have forgotten about me, I haven't about them. I knew I needed to fight to get back to them. They were the only thing that mattered. I opened my eyes and looked back at the moon, and the usual sense of calmness flooded over me. I smiled. In that moment I was with Edward. In that moment I finally felt safe.

"Please Edward. Help me. Stay with me." I softly spoke. It was then that I heard a dark chuckle from behind me. That sense of safety vanished as I rolled over and again looked into those haunting blue eyes.


End file.
